rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Guiney
Sir Guiney was an initiate in the Temple Knights Order lead by Commander Hayley Spears, he was once a lieutenant in the White Knights and when he was offered the chance to become a TK he hung up his cape to give another knight the chance to take his space as Guiney found himself unfit to hold an officer rank. Early Life Guiney was born in Varrock his birthdate is unknown. He was raised believing his father was a white knight but was disappointed at the age of 12 when his father said he was lying to him and he was only a banker, Guiney was never allowed out of his house until he was the age of 15, Shortly after hearing his father was killed during an outrageous battle between himself and another, Guiney seeked revenge at the age of 18 he bought armour and a sword and hunted down the man that killed his father, He encountered a fight with the suspect and failed to defend himself and was stabbed, He started to think about travelling to Falador and become a knight, he did this 2 years after and became the squire of Sir Tain Def for 5 years, He then worked his way up the ranks to Acolyte. After being Acolyte for a few years, he was promoted to lieutenant and dropped his rank as lieutenant to accept Commander Andrew Bixi's invitation in to the Temple Knights Order. After serving 3 years under Bixi and Lungwitz's command, he went to 171 served around 5 years with this order before dying. Temple Knights After dropping his rank of lieutenant in the White Knights, Guiney was offered a placement in TK Division 153, under the command of Andrew Bixi who then Luxanna Lungwitz took over, Guiney served arou nd 3 years under this order before going to take to civilian life which he couldn't adapt back into, he went to Commander Hayley Spears and explained that he was part of Luxanna's Temple Knights and would like to serve under her, she then accepted him as one of her own he served in 171 for a while before dying to a white knight when he was disguised as a Black Knight Lieutenant when scouting an area where a small group of Kinshra were believed to be occupying. Appearance Guiney was usually seen wearing a black cavalier with a black mask covering his face, a Saradomin cloak was worn on his back, Asgarnia insignia shield and white longsword, and MK II armour (with the Order 171 insignia on his left pauldron) he hardly used his helmet in battle, unless sparring or fighting against an army. Both of his vambraces had short claw like blades coming from them, used for CQB he dropped his weapons and shield and fought like a boxer, using the claws when he could to catch his enemy and severley injure them. A rough leather molle belt was worn around his waist above his armour, on each side of the belt were four pouches, starting off with one small, two medium and one large. He kept essential kit in these pouches such as his commorb and survival gear. Personality Most people don't like Guiney for different reasons, whither it be because of his mistakes, the way he acts or simply the way he is. He doesn't let this get to him and tries his hardest to put others infront of him, he usually gets teamed in battle as he tries to help his knight friends before picking his own target first. Guiney's attitude towards things is "Take me the way you see me, don't like it? tough... this is how I am and will continue to be so." He hardly thought things through, he did what he felt was right and carried on, sometimes getting him severley injured or into trouble from ranking officers within the knights. Trivia *He has held the rank of armourer in the past. *He was also a Lieutenant and received an officer's commission when he held the rank of Acolyte. Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Temple Knights